dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno Bucciarati VS Dazai Osamu
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! ((Before we start, Dazai will have two pistols and a dagger)) Pre-Fight It's a beautiful day in Italy, as Dazai Osamu exits a small Italian restaurant. As he continues to explore the beautiful city of Venice, he enters a dark alleyway, the walls of stores surrounding him, as he hears the distinct sound of someone approaching him. He yawns, not even turning around as he mutters "And you are?" The man behind him scoffs "It doesn't matter what my name is.... but you, you're Dazai Osamu aren't you?" "It doesn't matter what my name is" Dazai answers wittingly. Bruno sighs, cracking his knuckles "I'm looking for the man who killed Leaky Eye Luca... and from the looks of it, you seem to be the culprit" Bruno starts to step towards Dazai "I hear you're suicidal Mister Osamu, that you enjoy it? Well... I'm gonna make you fear death" Click BANG! HERE WE GO! ((*Cue Nella Cerniera)) An invisible hand catches the bullet mid-air, as Dazai smiles, a pistol aimed right at Bruno's face. The Italian Gangster scoffs "Pathetic" before the bullet falls to the ground. "I don't even plan on using my ability on you..." Bruno puts his hands up, as Dazai cocks his gun. BANG! BANG! BANG! He fires at Bruno multiple times, who easily dodges each shot before roundhousing his opponent. Dazai lands on his feet, yet the pistol drops onto the ground five meters away from him. He pulls out a knife, running towards Bruno and slashing at him multiple times, yet only leaving a single scratch on his chest. Bruno punches Osamu in the face, sending him back as he tries tackling him, yet Dazai easily avoids the tackle! He kicks Bruno in the chest before turning around and running towards a nearby roof. "Come back here you coward!" Bruno shouts, jumping onto the roof and following his foe. They continue to make chase until eventually, they come up to a warehouse. Dazai sticks his tongue out and jumps into the warehouse, crashing through the roof window. "This guy is crazy" Bruno remarks, before following. The Capo looks around the warehouse, to see nothing but barrels upon barrels of oil, and no sign of his enemy. Suddenly... BANG! One of the barrels suddenly materializes a hole, as a small bullet falls out, and oil leaks from the barrel "I'll be seeing you in hell" Dazai says with a sly smile, tossing a matchstick into the warehouse, before walking away. KABOOM! A massive explosion erupts behind him, instantly destroying the Warehouse! Dazai smiles, whistling a tune, when suddenly "Got you" ((*Cue You're Fucked )) Dazai hears the sound of a zipper opening up as Bruno Buccierati emerges, from within. "What th-" "ARI!" Dazai is punched back as Bruno emerges from the zipper, no damage on his body from the explosion. Dazai starts to laugh pulling out his pistol and aiming it at his head, but Bruno merely smiles "I'm not going to go back on my promise" Then... "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Blood spurts out of Dazai's severed arm, as it collapses to the ground, blood leaking rapidly. Then, more zippers start to appear all over his body as he starts to bleed rapidly, and Bruno smiles "You see, every time I hit you, I was placing zippers all over you... but now that I think about it, this isn't enough for a piece of shit like you" Dazai turns towards Bruno, his eyes filled with fear "Time to die... STICKY FINGERS!" "ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!" Bruno leaps towards Dazai and punches him in the neck, which instantly creates a zipper, decapitating him, as all the other bloody chunks of his body finally collapse to the floor. "Arrivederci" Bruno says, before walking away. 'THIS DBX'S WINNER IS!' BRUNO BUCCIERATI!